


Rushing Headlong, Gotta New Goal

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [14]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Banter, Ben is a sweetheart, Best Friends, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Drinking & Talking, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gwilym Lee is the cuddliest of cuddlers, Hugs, Humor, I'm a sap and I'm not sorry about it, Insecurity, Introspection, Joe will never not make jokes about anything and everything, Karaoke, Love, Nicknames, Photography, Platonic Kissing, Rami is a gentle soul, Sappy, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Song: Don't Stop Me Now (Queen), Song: Save Me (Queen), Swearing, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: It's been two years since Gwilym, Rami, Ben, and Joe met and their film hit theatres. Taking the world by storm, making Queen a headlining band again. And the four men whose lives have been irrevocably changed by this, well they've got a lot to talk about.(Or, the band of leading men fly to be in the same place for a meal and a celebration on the anniversary of the opening weekend of Bohemian Rhapsody)





	1. Chapter 1

The idea comes from texting blowing up Ben's phone weeks in advance. 

The four of them are always in the What's App group, or someone is-- Gwil sending pictures and Rami hearts, Joe making some dumb joke or responding to a conversation point with a ridiculous meme... 

Ben contributes with laughter and love of his own, but this time he begins the conversation and sends a photograph of himself and Frankie with the caption: nothin' better than a doggie cuddle. Except one with you lads.

Gwil responds: 😢 well I want a cuddle now

Ben: c'mon over mate ❤️

Gwil: 😍

Joe: whoa guys you cant just do that and leave me and Rami out!! Rude

Ben: sorry Joe, love you mate, but if you recall you're on another continent right now xx

Joe: well IDC that's still super rude Ben im offended

Ben: 😘

Joe: ...that doesnt help

Ben: 😔

Rami: 😂

Gwil: we'll have to make it up in a few weeks. You lads know what's coming up right?

Joe: yeah! Halloween! Also best month of baseball season!!

Ben: ...mate I don't think that's marked on anyone's calendar but yours

Joe: gasp Halloween is on EVERY calendar Ben how dare you 🎃

Joe: 👻👻👻

Ben: I meant baseball

Joe: 😱😱😱

Gwil: I'll give you lads a guess 

Rami: excuse me but I believe I know. AAAAY OH! The film came out!

Ben: shit you're right it's been a year, how time flies

Joe: spreads its little wings... 🎵

Gwil: oh good we got in a reference 🙄 anyhow what do you lads think of meeting up for it? Making a weekend. I'd love to see all of you beautiful men 💕

Joe: for you, Gwilym, because you asked I'm clearing my calendar right now

Rami: I would love that! Where do we meet?

Ben: in the middle? So Iceland?

Joe: always wanted to go to Iceland! 😎

Gwil: well since I asked actually thought I'd fly you lot over here, Joe and Rami. My treat. And Ben you can just come on

Ben: cheers Gwil

Joe: way to remind me that you guys live basically nEXT DOOR TO EACH OTHER

Joe: but also you're so sweet Gwilly

Rami: best friend ever

Ben: true

Gwil: stop boys I'm blushing 😳 

Joe: take the friggin compliment, Gwil!

Ben: yeah

Gwil: thank you 😌

Ben: right I actually think I should offer my flat as well, at least for beds so you don't have to pay for an expensive hotel in London, Rami. Joe I know you're already staying with me

Joe: you betcha baby every time I come 😉

Gwil: oh my god

Rami: ❤️❤️❤️ that's a sweet offer, Ben. I accept. What shall we do?

Joe: reminiscing is totally on the table

Ben: yeah

Gwil: I thought we could order in, or perhaps make something

Rami: I would love to cook for you guys 🤗

Joe: yessss Rami is best chef

Ben: well we know he'll definitely be better than you Joe 

Gwil: oh burn 🔥

Joe: yeah because I'm on FIRE! Just you wait til I get there Benny

Ben: oh dear God

Gwil: wait before you two get in a lover's tiff again - Joey, we MUST have karaoke

Joe: yES 💥✨💫👍👍👍👍👍👏👏👏🎶🎙️🎤🎛️

Ben: Gwil what have you done?

Rami: 😁 unleashed the emoticon frenzy that is excited Joe

Gwil: I'm so proud. It's a beautiful, beautiful thing. 

Ben: depends on your point of view 😝

Rami: 😅

Gwil: I'll see you in a fortnight or so, yeah? Text the details along once I get them for flights and whatnot

Ben: ta mate

Rami: thank you Gwilym

Gwil: of course. Joe? That alright with you?

Joe: Joe is currently not available, he's screaming and telling cardboard Ben all about karaoke

Gwil: right. I'll just plan on you both coming

Ben: makes sense; I'll just have to fight for attention I suppose

Gwil: not from me, told you I was coming over right now for a snuggle, didn't I?

Ben: Actually, no

Gwil: well I'm outside your flat right now

Ben: !!!!

Rami: 💟

Joe: rude. That's highly rude. You will hear about it next week

Ben: I have no doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I slightly regret writing with the use of emoticons... But! I adore these men and their interactions :D 
> 
> Also It's October and they have known each other for more than two years. Thus they need a film anniversary party for reasons :)
> 
> Also I definitely pose the thought that their What's App group is called "Killer Queens" xP
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

Flight details and boarding passes are sent to both Rami and Joe, and they plan to meet at LaGuardia Airport. Joe is already bouncing up and down in excitement the instant he arrives, as he's decided to bring a game for them all to bond over, and he hasn't seen Rami for a bit. (By a bit it has only been a couple of weeks, as he had gone to a gathering for Rami's show Mr. Robot.) 

And yet the second Joe sees Rami heading across the concourse towards security, he screeches and charges at him. "Ramiii!" Lunging with arms out, Joe wraps his old friend in an enormous hug and spins them both around. Rami laughs and hugs Joe back, gripping him tight. "It's so good to see you, my friend."

"Likewise," Rami's warm rich tones are gentle in Joe's ear as he holds onto him. "How are you, Joe?"

"Awesome, especially now that you're here and we're reuniting--can you believe it's been a year since BoRhap hit, man?"

"No," Rami nearly whispers as they relinquish one another at last. "I remain blown away by and so grateful for it all." 

Joe smiles, squeezing Rami's arm, his hazel gaze warm. Such an unassuming, gentle, humble soul Rami Malek is. It's amazing. "Me too," Mazzello agrees fervently. In and after what had been a difficult year, perhaps his worst, this movie and the people with whom he'd worked on it are a guiding light, a safe port in the storm of grief Joe had suffered. He clears his throat and smiles, sweeping his arm towards the checkpoint to usher his friend forward. "And it definitely remains amazing; can't wait to reunite! After you."

Rami smiles. "You just can't wait for karaoke, can you Joe?"

"Not at all," Joe beams and giggles. "Definitely not, it's gonna be amazinggg!" As they hand their tickets and passports to the TSA representative, Joe adds "You saw what airport Gwil has us comin' into, right?"

Rami nods. "Of course. Thank you," he speaks softly to the TSA rep as they return his passport. "We'll be flying into Heathrow." It's instinctive; a sweet gesture worthy of Gwilym Lee to honour and remember another man whose birthplace was across an ocean, and whose beginnings in England were in that place. Someone who means a lot to them, especially now. "It's incredible to imagine just how far he came," adds Rami as he walks through the checkpoint and picks up his bag.

"Yep," Joe bounces up to him with a vigorous nod and a spring in his step. Rami's eyes are soft as he watches. His dear friend is incredibly excited and Joe's exuberance is infectious. 

Running a hand through his hair, Rami adds "It's astounding to imagine...well, everything about Freddie's life and what he accomplished."

Joe nods again. "Yeah, it's really something. You think he actually liked working there though?" He cocks a brow at Rami and they both chuckle. 

"Nah," they vocalise at the same time. 

"He believed he was destined for greatness," Rami says. 

"Was definitely raring for the next big thing."

"I still cannot believe he actually shined David Bowie's shoes once."

"Oh, man, I wonder what he thought when they were writing 'Under Pressure', like, was Freddie looking at Bowie's feet wanting to ask if he remembered him shining his shoes?"

"He didn't make him pay either," Rami reports.

Joe's eyes bulge. "What, seriously? No!"

"Yes, apparently David forgot his wallet so Freddie shined his shoes for free." 

Joe whistles as they head down the concourse after security to their gate. "David Bowie stiffed Freddie fucking Mercury. Wow."

"I bet Freddie told him not to worry about it when David couldn't pay," Rami says softly as they turn into their gate area and find space to sit down. "...how generous he was, truly."

Joe nods, face soft as he watches Rami find space for his bag as well as Joe's and pile them atop each other. "It's one of the many reasons you were the perfect choice to portray him. You're two of a kind, my friend."

Rami's large eyes rise to Joe's as the other man pats him on the shoulder. Joe could be messing, but he is not--his face is serious and his eyes crinkle in adoration rather than mirth. Rami's heart and eyes fill. It is a privilege for him to be compared to Freddie Mercury in any way. He lifts his hand and presses Joe's in return. 

This man has known him for fifteen years and counting, and Joe has taught Rami so much--about subtlety in acting, and being open and honest in the love one has for oneself and for others. Joseph Mazzello is one of the kindest and most loyal people he knows. "Thank you, Joe," Rami's voice wobbles. "It's been an honour to do this film as Freddie, and there is no one else I can imagine as Deaky, so thank you for being my John." Voice slightly thick now as he thinks on what Joe has gone through with the demise of his father, Rami turns to him and lifts his free hand to cup Joe's face. After everything "I know it's a lot to promise," Rami whispers, "but I won't leave you, ever." He strokes Joe's pale cheek with a thumb. "Dearest Joe, you've already lost so much."

Joe's eyes now fill with tears as well and his throat begins to close as he chokes out "Oh, Rami..." Fingers covering his friend's, Joe moves his other hand from Rami's shoulder to wrap securely around his back. He remembers when Rami lost his own father, and here he is knowing and empathising with Joe's pain. "So have you, but we've got each other." His voice, though small, is firm as he speaks thus, and Rami gulps as Joe pulls him into the strongest embrace yet. "With you, Rami Malek, everything will be all right. I believe that."

Rami's soft hair brushes Joe's face as he buries his head in Joe's neck. Voice only slightly muffled he responds with "I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Rami are so sweet together, I love their friendship :)
> 
> Next chapter is Ben and Gwil and the boys all together! 
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

Gwil gets Ben to help him with the karaoke machine he went out and bought. Well, actually Ben offered of his own accord. Those gentle blue-green eyes fixed on his tall friend's face as he said "You're having this thing at your flat and have orchestrated all 'a it, mate. Least I can do is help out, be the pack mule." 

He smiles and Gwil cannot help leaning in and kissing Ben's soft round cheek in gratitude. "You're a damn sexy pack mule," he speaks gently, soft blue eyes bright with fondness as Ben hauls the machine out of the boot. "Ta, Ben."

Ben flushes and chuckles, ducking his face as a piece of blond hair falls over his forehead. It's still a bit tough at times to take compliments on his looks, but Gwilym gives them all the time, which Ben truly appreciates because it's more than just someone salivating over him. Gwil means his words, and in a manner more earnest than a comment on physical beauty a la the ones Ben has heard around and (often regrettably) seen online. At least, Ben believes that's the case. He shifts the karaoke machine up in his muscled arms as Gwil shuts the trunk of his car and then holds open the door of his building for his friend to enter through. "Cheers, Gwilym," Ben says, deep voice quiet, a bit rough. 

Gwil instantly pushes Ben's hair back with the lengthy fingers that still are so reminiscent of Brian May and beams, bright eyes shining even brighter as he nods. "Of course, Ben. You're bloody brilliant, you know, as well. How you maneuver yourself so well along with your smarts and looks...," He waggles his eyebrows cheekily and watches Ben slide into the lift as they had walked over to and opened it by now. "A total heartthrob, you are."

"Oh stop," Ben laughs as Gwil teasingly swats him on the bum before leaning past Ben to press the button for his floor. "So are you, mate. You're intelligent and kind and always look bloody amazing."

"Haven't got much in looks without the Brian hair though, right?" Gwilym jokes, holding the door for Ben and then walking down the corridor beside him, taking out his flat keys. "God I miss that wig." Ben knows precisely what his friend is talking about, and he gets Gwil missing his wig. It was killer. Ben's on the other hand... Well, of them he wasn't quite so fond.

"It was a good look," Ben returns, murmuring "cheers" as Gwil unlocks and holds the door open for him, long arm stretched to grasp it as the shorter man goes in. "I'll put this in the living room, yeah?" He asks.

Gwil nods, closing the door behind them both. "Yes, please. And absolutely," he enthuses, shrugging off and hanging up his coat before beginning to unwind his long scarf from round his neck. "As I've said before, take away the Brian May wig and I'm nobody." He chuckles, but Ben freezes as he places the machine on the floor. It is representative of how wonderful Gwil is-- he spent ages trying to find it for Joe's use because of his excitement, went to multitudinous electronics stores until locating it; the man had come up with this wonderful idea for the four of them to reunite because he loves them all so much; he who cooks like a blooming gourmet chef and has stocked up for Rami to use everything he's got; he's the bloke who takes oodles of photographs of all the rest of them and posts such lovely things all the time....

Ben swallows and turns, shrugging off his own jacket in a single fluid motion before grabbing onto the ends of Gwil's scarf and tugging him close. Gwilym gulps, eyes widening at Ben's abruptness. "That's not true, mate," the blond man's voice cracks as he gazes up into his friend's face. He tugs a little at Gwil's scarf and thus his neck, accentuating the words. "You're bloody incredible all on your own, AND you rocked the shit out of playing Brian. And that's coming from me as a rock 'n roll nerd so you'd better believe it." Gwilym chuckles and Ben relaxes a bit before becoming intent. He swallows again and rises onto his toes to press a kiss to Gwil's well-defined cheekbone. "You're such a decent person and a top mate, so don't even joke like that, alright?" Ben withdraws his lips from the other's skin and whispers, blinking hard. He gets what Gwil is doing, the self deprecation is an instinct he has too. But he knows Gwil and is so happy to do so. Ben needs his mate to believe that he is someone too. His gaze is warm and fond and utterly sincere as he adds affectionately to Gwil: "Love you."

Gwil's heart thumps. His hands have risen to take Ben's waist as the other still holds onto his scarf after tugging his face down. He beams at Ben, this quiet, gentle, kind-hearted man who is so talented in his own right. And here he is saying such lovely things. A mist of tears fills Gwil's eyes at Ben's sweet sincerity and he tugs his shorter friend in for a hug, wrapping long arms round and burying his face in Ben's hair. "And I you," the lean dark-haired giant speaks thickly. Ben drops his hold on the scarf and wraps his own arms around Gwilym's back. "Thank you, Ben."

Ben smiles into Gwil's chest, holding him close. "'Course." He claps his friend on the back and asks, after they eventually break apart and Gwil sniffs and wipes his eyes, "So, Rami and Joe's plane get in yet?"

Gwilym clears his throat and fumbles for his phone to check airline arrival times. "Should have done, yes. Or will very soon." He grins at the other man, over the moon, face and voice suffused with affection. "Let's go get the dirty dirty bastards."

"What happened to beautiful men?" Ben cracks.

Gwil shrugs. "Eh, I'm saving up my compliments. Besides, you've surpassed anything I could say already."

Ben huffs in exasperated amusement, rolling his eyes. "Oh, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Ben and Gwil are solidly in the softest mates category as well now. (Also let's be honest of all of them Gwil would very likely tell Ben he is "dayum sexy" lmao)
> 
> Gwil actually said in an interview at the BAFTAs "take away the Brian May wig and I'm nobody!" No one said anything in reply, but Ben was standing across from him and shot Gwil such a warm look full of what seemed to me like both understanding and affection. Which is where the response I wrote for him here came from
> 
> I don't know if I'll need a fifth chapter for all that I want to go on, but it's definitely going to get more sappy since I already started with that here ;P do let me know if you want me to add more. EDIT: As of now there will be another chapter. EDIT #2: I would love suggestions on what Rami could cook for the guys
> 
> Hope you like! Comments appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

Technically they're reuniting AFTER the anniversary of the film's opening day (which was October twenty-fourth, at least in the States). Gwil had booked their flight for Thursday night in New York, and they fly across the Atlantic four hours to get to London time, so it is basically two am when Joe and Rami arrive. 

Their mates had prepared for it; Rami ended up sleeping some on the plane as Joe pulled up a movie--debating between the obvious "BoRhap or The Pacific?" He asked--and then he was the only one actually watching as Rami snuggled close and dropped off to sleep with his cheek pillowed on Joe's shoulder and then sliding down to rest in his lap. Joe ended up stroking his friend's hair absently as he watched the chosen film. Fell into a stupor of his own for the last half hour or so til they touched down. 

Heathrow appears deserted, which of course makes sense, as it's two in the morning. And then Joe, blinking blearily and leading Rami off the plane with an arm around him, spies the tallest man in the airport. "Gwilly my boy!" He calls out and his friend beams. 

"Joseph!!" Gwilym shouts in response, long legs extending to send him charging across the floor. He swoops Joe up in the air for a twirl as Ben, wearing a dark hooded jumper and grinning, calmly comes over to Rami, who smiles tiredly and folds himself into the blond man's outstretched muscular arms. 

"Mmm, hi Ben," Rami murmurs, still somewhat asleep on his feet. Tries to wake up with immense effort. "Sorry 'm so tired."

Ben can relate. "Hullo Rami. No worries, I've gotcha. And I've been where you are, believe me. Specially after a long modelling tour." He wraps his arms around the slighter body of his friend, enveloping him in warmth. "It's really good to see you, mate."

"You too," Rami yawns, blinking his luminous large eyes that remind Ben of the moon. Oh, it's so good to see him in person. Both of them, as Joe is currently shrieking and swinging round with Gwil.

"Christ," Ben mutters. "Clearly _he_ got ample rest on the plane."

A fond little smile splits Rami's features. "He's so excited," he says, cuddling close. Ben softens as Joe launches himself out of Gwilym's arms and into his, trading places with Rami, towards whom Gwil acts far more tenderly sedate, running his hand up and down Rami's back and kissing him on the forehead.

"Oh I see HE gets the sweet treatment," Joe cracks, one arm looped around Ben's shoulders as the blond holds onto his waist.

Gwil scoffs. "Whoah, don't act like you didn't get excellent treatment from me just now. I just know when to try a little tenderness. As does Ben." Ben smiles and nuzzles against Joe's face with his nose, and Mazzello sighs. 

"I can't even pout properly around you guys!" Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he beams. "It's so good to see ya, really."

"Mm-hmm, and to be here for this great occasion," Rami blinks owlishly, his articulation lessening drastically, causing a burst of fond noises from his trio of friends. 

"C'mon Rami, mate, let's getcha to bed," Ben says. Looks across to Gwil, who is practically carrying Rami now. "you can crash at my place if you like, there's room." Ben had driven the pair of them to the airport, and he cleared out his guestroom and put new sheets on the bed for this occasion. "Franksta and I don't mind the company at all."

"I'd say that Frankie probably wants you to keep good company, Ben," Joe says to him with a grin, and as Gwil laughs and rolls his eyes, Hardy fights off a groan.

"I see we've started this weekend off--"

"--with the best jokes ever!" Joe blurts, and the others shout him down and laugh-- whisper-shout as Rami has practically dropped off to sleep again. Gwil really does carry him out to the car and Ben helps get their mate into his flat. Gwilym ends up without jumper, trousers, and shoes, stretched diagonally across the bed in Ben's spare room, Rami curled up atop his chest. 

Meanwhile Ben and Joe share his bed with a waggly Frankie, who has decided she is royalty and therefore must rest upon a pillow all night. Even if the pillow happens to be Joe's face. Especially if her pillow is Joe's face. 

"At least I'll be warm," he mumbles to Ben, spitting out fur as Ben's shoulders shake with laughter. "Night Benny."

"Sweet dreams, Joe," Ben responds, at last taking pity on his friend and pulling Frankie against his abdomen, curling himself around her facing Joe. He reaches out and runs a hand up and down Mazzello's arm, which has grown larger, muscles more defined. Ben is impressed. Yet he also needs sleep. "So happy you're here. We're talking about this in th' morning."

Joe's hazel brown gaze crinkles mirthfully. "Okay Ben," he says. Cuddling as close as he can, he throws an arm and leg across Ben, leaving Frankie sandwiched between them as his eyes finally start to close. "Happy I'm here too, an' oh boy, you're gonna hear ALLL about my regimen." 

Ben huffs out a nearly silent laugh. "Of course I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Rami is so adorable to me. Next chapter is their dinner/supper reunion--after everyone gets enough rest! :)
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	5. Chapter 5

Ben wakes next day to Frankie's cold nose and hot breath in his face. "Hey, girl," he whispers as he stretches one arm, feeling nothing but rumpled sheets. Lifting his head, hair in golden spikes, Ben utters "... where's Joe?" His face wrinkles as Frankie licks him. Her entire small body is wiggling as her tail wags. She puts her front paws on his chest and shoves like she is telling him to rise and shine. Ben sits up with a groan and then pads over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants. 

He's searching out a shirt when a pair of arms wrap around his waist from the back and a boisterous voice intones "Morning, sunshine!" Brightly. "I made some coffee." The hands shift from his stomach up and around to Ben's bare shoulders to rub them. "You sleep well, Benny?"

Ben grunts and leans into the kneading of those hands, tipping his head back to Joe's, because of course that's who it is, beaming and chipper. And giving him a damn good massage. "Yeah, alright. Just wish I could have slept LONGER," His oceanic eyes travel towards where Frankie is still standing on his bed, tail wagging crazily. "But you just _had_ to wake me, didn't you, my puppy princess?" 

Ben's tone climbs a little as he speaks the last, his voice sweetens, and Joe vocalises "Awww, that's very sweet. She wants you to start your day! And now that you're awake ya can tell me where the food is. I'm starving." He leaves off his massage and claps Ben on the back.

"--Somebody mention food?" A bleary-eyed Gwil pokes his head around the edge of the corridor from the spare bedroom, Rami behind him looking well-rested and content. He leans into Gwil's side and the taller man automatically wraps one long arm around him, leaning his head to rest briefly in Rami's hair. "Morning, lads," he adds, eliciting a nod and a wave.

"I did!" Crows Joe. "I'll even make it."

"You sure we want to put our lives in his hands for breakfast, Gwil?" Ben murmurs, still waking up, but he's alert enough to make a joke. 

Joe gasps and clutches his chest, staggering back as if gravely wounded by Ben's words. "Excuse me, I just made coffee AND gave you a shoulder massage so you should be nice to me, Benny."

"Ben's not nice to anyone in the morning," Gwil laughs. The blond makes a face.

Joe thinks about it a moment. "Yeahhh, that's true. Still love him though." He gives Ben a smacking kiss on the cheek. "How couldja resist that face?"

"Cherubic cheeks," Rami pipes. Ben flushes as Gwilym grins broadly.

"I think we ought to call him Cherub, lads."

"You do and you'll wish you hadn't, Cheekbones," Ben intones smoothly to Gwil, arms crossing over his chest as his chin rises.

Gwilym blinks and a flush darker than Ben's rises on said cheekbones. "I...actually don't mind that as a nickname," he coughs, blue eyes flickering. "Not from you, Ben."

Ben blinks now and Joe whistles. "Uh, well, cheers, I guess," the blond sputters. He pushes a hand through his rumpled hair and rolls his eyes. "I suppose you can call me Cherub then."

Gwil nods happily. "Okay." He pulls Rami over and wraps his other arm around Ben, pulling him in. "you know it's a term of endearment, yeah?" Gwil says softly, pressing his lips to the top of Ben's head. "You have such lovely round cheeks."

Ben gulps and presses his face into Gwil's shoulder and chest. It's too early for this. "Cheers," he mumbles, voice muffled in Gwilym's shirt as he stifles a yawn. "Your cheeks are nice too."

"Striking," adds Rami as Joe starts to laugh at Ben practically falling back to sleep in Gwilym's arms. 

"Thank you," Gwil softly says, squeezing Rami's arm before running his hands up and down Ben's back. "Now we've got to go to grocery later anyway for Rami to buy whatever he wants to cook for supper, but have you at least got eggs and cheese and bread here, Ben?"

"Uhh, yeah, yeah." Ben lifts his face and nods, sniffs, trying to wake up. Scrubs a hand down across those soft cherubic cheeks. "May even have some mushrooms or a pepper if you want to use 'em," he extricates himself from Gwil's side and leads him into the kitchen.

Joe whistles again. "Gourmet omelettes, yeah! Love it!"

"Do you need any help, Gwil?" Rami inquires gently.

Gwilym smiles down at him as Ben hauls out pans and shows where the butter is. "If you'd like to help me chop up these peppers, Rami."

Rami smiles and leans into Gwil's side. "I would."

Ben lets Frankie out and gets Joe to grab plates and do something because his level of energy is absolutely insane. Particularly in the morning. Especially in the morning. He, on the other hand, is already drinking his second cup of black coffee and isn't awake yet.

"You'll feel better once there's food," Rami soothes as Ben puts his head in his hands.

"Ugh, I hate mornings." Feeling Rami's arm snake around his side and hold on securely, Ben drops his arm around his friend's shoulders. "But I love having you all here." _I've missed you lads so much._

Rami leans into him. "I love being here," he replies. "Can you believe how long it's been?"

"Not at all," Ben slowly shakes his head in awe. "Seems like yesterday we went for first rehearsal at Abbey Road." 

"And met Brian and Roger," Rami nods. "Look how far we've come."

"It's pretty amazing," Ben nods at him, holding him a little closer. "And I'm so grateful, Rami." 

Tipping his face up with a slow curving smile, Rami intones "Ditto."

They smile at each other but both jerk as a presence behind them precedes Gwil saying "Orders up!" Like some diner chef, and Joe comes screeching in from out on the balcony where he'd gone with Frankie subsequent to her coming back up after doing her business. 

"Best meal of the day!" Joe cries, diving at Rami for a hug as Ben laughs. "Rami, haven't said hey yet. You good?" The other nods and Joe beams, eyes crinkling happily before he turns his attention to Gwil "Okay, great. Now for food."

"Sit down first," Ben says, and Gwil chuckles as Joe makes a face. The tall man leans across the table with two plates that he places in front of his friends before going back for two more. Ben brings juice for anyone who doesn't want coffee and they all sit down together. Finally he feels awake: now, here he's immensely grateful to be with these wonderful people he is so happy to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost seems to end the whole story, even though there hasn't been karaoke yet! And I know I promised snuggles, so. Once more into the breach, dear friends, once more!
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 6

"Right, so Rami needs to get ingredients for supper," intones Gwil after breakfast when they all trail over to his flat from Ben's, bringing Frankie along. "Of course she can come, Ben--the Franksta is always invited!" He enthuses. "I trust her. Real question is, can I trust the two of you in my flat if I go to the shop with Rahm?" His brows lower as he squints at Joe and Ben, who glance at each other. A mischievous smile splits Joe's face in two and Ben chuckles as he looks at the floor. But peeking up at Gwil, the blond reaches out and pats him on the arm.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll be alright. I'll put Joe to work lugging out the karaoke machine that you purchased ESPECIALLY for him since I'm not bloody singing."

Joe gasps. "It's in the spirit of camaraderie, Benjamin! Which means you've got to sing!"

"If you're so desperate, get cardboard me to do it again," snarks Ben. "I hear he's got some killer pipes." Rami smiles as Gwilym laughs aloud. 

"You mean killer QUEEN?" Joe trills. Gwil now groans as Ben pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes.

"No I do not this time."

"Awww man!" Joe pouts.

"Alright, behave," grabbing his scarf and jacket, as it's gotten a little nippy on this Friday afternoon in late October, Gwilym stuffs his wallet in jeans and opens the door for Rami, sweeping his open arm. "After you."

Rami nods at him with a gently-voiced "Thank you. You're incredibly gallant, Gwil."

"Gallant Gwilly!" Joe guffaws as Gwil blushes. 

Ben smirks. "Now there's a name, though I do enjoy Cheekbones a little more."

"You're both full of cheek," Gwil makes a face at the pair and adds "We'll be back soon. Try not to destroy anything, yeah? Keep an eye on them, Frankie girl," crouching to stroke the head of the little beagle, he adds "I'm counting on you."

Ben waves and scoops Frankie into his arms as Gwil and Rami leave, holding her up to his chest. Her head is beside his face and she licks his full cheek, making him grin. "Not a bad idea," Joe quips as he leans in and licks Ben's opposite cheek, causing a shriek.

Ben expected a kiss, perhaps, as Joe's given him plenty of those before; so the feeling of Joe's tongue on his face makes his voice go up almost two octaves. "AUGH, Joe, that's gross!" He swipes at his skin, rubbing furiously before shoving the other man away.

Joe's laughing. "Whaddaya know, Benny-- you CAN actually hit a falsetto note like Roger's! I should've done this during shooting!" His eyes dance. "Wait til I tell Gwil and Rami..."

Bending to put Frankie down, Ben sticks his tongue out at his best mate. "Oh, piss off."

"Why don't you make me?" Joe wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as the other straightens up.

"Alright," Ben lunges at him.

***

Gwil follows Rami down the aisles of the grocery, encouraging his friend to load up his arms with everything he could possibly need. "They're long enough for it," the tall man added with a smile. Rami laughs and pats him on the cheek affectionately.

"You do so much for others, Gwil. I'm not going to weigh you down."

"You don't," Gwilym protests, seeing something in Rami's face that lets him know his friend is not solely speaking of items on a grocery list. 

Rami can tell that Gwilym gets his additional meaning, and leaves his hand cupped round Gwil's face a moment longer, stroking his skin. Those sparkling blue eyes close briefly as Gwilym leans in, and "You're wonderful, Gwilym, truly," murmurs Rami. "I hope you see that you deserve as much care and affection as other people do. Now," he speaks briskly and withdraws his hand as Gwil swallows hard, tears filling his eyes. "Let's head back and make sure Ben and Joe haven't burned your apartment down."

Gwil nods as he turns and moves in-step with Rami, heading to the register. Leaning into his friend's warmth and feeling grace waft up from Rami's body like the most wonderful scent or strongest hug. "Thank you, Rami," he replies with a smile that lights up his bright eyes.

Not only is he thankful for what his friend just said but for everything--since the day, the moment they met--that this beautiful, decent, extraordinary human being has given to Gwil with his kindness and talent and humility. There is no one else like him. Gwil leans into Rami now as they reach the checkout line, and Rami does the same, reaching out and patting Gwil's side with his own heart full of affection and appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Joe are ridiculous and I love them. Gwil is definitely right to be concerned about his flat when they're alone in it... ;P
> 
> Gwil and Rami are so sweet together I can't take it *cries happy tears*
> 
> Right, I've got one more chapter to add for supper and snuggling and playing games, karaoke being one. Also is Ben gonna sing? Who knows. I'm so excited!!! (Still have to decide what Rami is going to cook for his boys)
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	7. Chapter 7

Gwil and Rami return to the flat and open the door to hear howling laughter and Frankie's claws skittering over the hardwood floor as she comes up to them, tail wagging. Rami beams as Gwil shifts his grocery bags and stoops down to stroke and kiss the crown of the little dog's head. "What's going on, Frankie?" He asks her. "What's your dad gone and got up to now?"

"Shit, Joe--!" Ben's deep voice gasps loudly from the living area.

Joe's teasing tone returns "Hey you started this, Benny, so stop complaining."

Rami puts his bags on the counter in the kitchen before offering his hands for Gwil's. The tallest lifts his eyebrows and mouths his thanks before passing his sacks over and clearing his throat loudly. "Everyone decent, darlings?" Rami asks Ben and Joe as Gwil hesitantly peeks around the door. "What's going on?"

Ben is lying with both legs spread over the back of the couch, his head and torso in Joe's lap, blond tresses spiked messily as Mazzello wears a shit-eating grin, those mobile pale fingers of his trailing up and down Ben's ribcage.

"...Do I even want to know?" Gwilym asks tiredly as Ben slaps Joe's fingers away when they lightly trace up his stomach and chest towards his armpit. Luckily he's still wearing a shirt, but goodness knows what all these two idiots had gotten up to. 

They now glance at each other and say in unison "No, probably not." 

Rami's shoulders are shaking with laughter. "Protect and preserve your innocence, Gwil," he chokes, and adds "I'm about to begin cooking, if anybody--"

"I'll help you," Ben bounds to his feet instantly, smoothing his hair, a slight flush tinting and then leaving his cheeks. "Gwil's going to want to get on karaoke with Joe, I'm sure."

"Hell yeah!" Joe crows. "C'mon Gwilym, let's rock!"

Gwil nods at Joe and then to Ben. "You know where everything is, right B?"

"Yeah," Ben nods, pressing his full lips together. "I'll pull out whatever he needs. Let's go, Rami." They head into the kitchen together. "What're you gonna be making?"

Joe drags Gwil by the hand over to the karaoke machine, which he has plugged in. They get a brief crash course in how to put in songs, and trail through a list til they find the perfect one. Nodding at Gwil with a wink before yanking one microphone from its spot, Joe presses 'PLAY'. Gwil takes the other mic and cranks the volume up as familiar strains of drums and guitar blast from the speakers.

"Gotcha rushing--" Joe slides into the kitchen, half-vaulting over the counter where Ben and Rami are chopping vegetables together. Gwil comes round the other side and puts his mic in Ben's face. 

Hardy presses his lips together and shakes his head, eyes snapping and dancing a little as Gwil pulls the microphone back to add "Got a new goal!"

"And you're rushing," Joe offers the microphone to Rami, whose lips twitch but his mouth curves in a smirk as he too remains silent. This is too much fun.

"Out of control!" Gwilym yelps. "And you think you're so strong...," He kiddingly wags a finger at Rami and Ben for their lack of singing. Joe comes back in, spinning and dancing around the kitchen.

"But there ain't no stopping and there's nothin' you can do about it!"

He and Gwil look at each other, bend forward and snap in-step as they continue, singing cheek to cheek and facing their friends: "Nothin' you can do, no there's nothin' you can do about it-- No there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can, nothin' you can do about it!!!" 

"And why is that, Gwilly?" Joe screeches. Gwil beams and leaps across the room to hit 'FORWARD' to play the next track on the karaoke machine.

"Because toniiiiight I'm gonna have myself a real good time," Gwilym sings, throwing one arm out. "I feel alive!"

"Aah ah ah," Joe shrieks. 

"And the woooorld," Gwil spins now, twirling in a circle before grabbing Joe. "Is turning inside out," he lifts Joe up.

"I'm floating around in ecstacy," Joe sings, bowing backwards with a humongous goofy grin on his face, having such fun with Gwil.

Ben and Rami look at each other and nod, Ben blinking and Rami's lips curving up as they both turn and sing "Soooo don't stop me now 'cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!"

"YEAH!!!" Joe pumps his fist as Gwilym laughs and Ben leans forward, hair flying as he snatches Joe's mic from him. His eyes widen.

"I'm a superstar leaping through the sky like a tiger," Ben sings, low voice rough but he doesn't care, he's doing it, he's gonna sing this song.

It helps when Gwil nods at him with an encouraging "Go on, take it, Ben!" And Joe appears enthralled.

"Defying the laws of gravity...," Rami comes in to sing about Lady Godiva, and they all yell "Gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping meeeee!!!"

Eventually the four dissolve into hysterics, and then pour drinks as Rami puts the vegetables and meat into a pan to sear before they go into the oven.

Rami turns on the timer and takes his drink with him to the couch where they have all plopped, Gwil stretching out as much as he can to wrap himself around all of them. "It's so lovely to be here with you lads," he says, raising his glass with a beatific grin. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Ben says.

"Cheers!" Joe cries.

"Salude, darlings," Rami utters.

They clink their glasses together and drink, Ben gulping, Joe wiping his mouth and letting out an "ahhh" of appreciation. Rami nods and Gwil beams around at them. He rubs a hand up and down Joe's back before grasping Ben's shoulder and wrapping his other arm around Rami, who snuggles close. 

"I'm so grateful to've met you all," Gwil speaks with his voice thickening. "Truly, I... I can't imagine anyone else in Bohemian Rhapsody with me, and I don't know a better group of people on Earth than you three. I mean it," he blinks rapidly, blue gaze warm and serious. "Don't negate that in your head, Ben." He deliberately focuses on the blond, knowing his thought processes all-too-well. "You're wonderful. You all are, and I'm so happy we're here."

"Together," Rami is nodding.

Gwil's shoulders jerk a bit with emotion, and "Ah, Gwil," Joe says affectionately. "That's so sweet of you to say."

At the same time Ben leans in with "Ah that's alright. Ta, mate. We love you, you know that."

"I do," chokes Gwil. "As do I you. I just..." He waves a hand, wipes it over his mouth. Looks at Joe, who lost his father during filming. "But this experience, it's not just full of joy, there was agonising sorrow, and oh, Joe--"

Joe shakes his head and grips Gwilym's arm. "No," he says firmly, though his lips are ever-so-slightly trembling. "That's life, Gwil. Ups and downs, joys and sorrows. I know that--" he makes a wrenching sound as his eyes fill and overflow with tears "--If I didn't have you guys when he-- god, I don't even know where I would be right now without, if it weren't for you." Rami takes Joe's hand at that, and Ben leans into him, kisses his cheek. Gwil holds on as Joe continues to clutch his arm before looking round at the rest of them. "...so thank you. All of you. You--saved me." He smiles tremulously even as his eyes brighten just a bit. "Because,"

Ben groans, knowing what is coming. "Don't say it--_please_ don't say it...,"

"... I can't face this life alone," Joe continues. Rami laughs and leans his head into Joe's chest as Gwil smiles and Ben shakes his head and sighs. 

"You're such an idiot, but yeah, we know."

"It's a privilege though, really. All of this," Ben says, eyes wide, face suffused with thankful awe. "This has all been amazing, to get to know you, to've done this film with you... I'm so grateful."

"As am I," Rami says. "You are, each one of you, extraordinary human beings with such passionate, decent, generous, humble hearts. I am so happy. No, I'm beyond happy, I'm _thrilled_ to be here celebrating this anniversary with the three of you. And may there be many more to come."

"Hear hear!" Joe crows, and the others beam and add their jubilant voices to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we have snuggles and singing and sappiness to round out this reunion! I hope you enjoyed this little fluff fest, even including its bits of sadness. (And so you know, Joe and Ben totally had a tickle battle)
> 
> My thanks to the Bohemian Rhapsody team, cast and crew, and to the band Queen for being extraordinary. And to you, dear readers. 
> 
> I may write a follow up to this reunion, so do let me know if you'd be interested in reading that. Comments appreciated <3


End file.
